Who Knew
by FlowerCrownAvengers
Summary: Connie shouts out Jean embrassing turn to the whole party they were currently at. A party, a certain freckled face boyfriend was at.


"_Who Knew?"_

Author: "  blog/to-dust-to-dawn-fangirl" (me)

Fanart: " tagged/jeanmarco"

_Summary: _During a college party, Jean's embarrassing secret as a pervert was let loud by Connie to the whole party.A party a certain freckled boyfriend happened to be at. Things ensue.

_Tags: _College AU, Fluff,Smut with a plot,Swearing,Domination

_Couple: _Jean Kristine/ Marco Bodt

Trost University. The main place of for the greatest parties and education if you really cared enough .The great Sasha and Connie annual "Get Wasted" parties was being thrown and everyone was there, Connie and Sasha downing as many shots as they could. Misaka and Annie arm wrestling over a drunken bet between each other. Poor little Armin trying to help a drunk inrage Eren to stop trying to fight Reiner over a loss game of beer pong and then there was Jean Kirstein.

Jean was fucked. Not, I forgot my umbrella and it's raining fucked,no this was an "project due today and I forgot" kind of fuck. Yup. He knew he was screwed from the moment the roomed turned silent at his snide remark.

You see, this fucked man was dating the freckled face angle, Macro Bodt, and through drunk complaining at one of Sasha and Connie's great Dorm parties who had also invited everyone at went to Trost University caused a great uproar. You see Jean loved everything about Marco. His freckles, his smile, his personality,his consideration for just about anyone he came into contact. He was amazing,but that was the thing. Marco was just "Too" nice. I mean Jean found his caring personality adorable but it was annoying at certain times.

The biggest example,sex. Dear lord was Marco amazing in bed! If he wanted to make him come just by rubbing against him, Jean would creme his pants in seconds but here's the thing that ruined it all. He was too gentle,too sensitive and seductive, it made Jean feel like a pervert for liking rough sex.

Which brings us to our current situation now. "..and I feel like the biggest pervert". Jean sighed against his fist as he took another sip of his beer. Connie wrapped his arm around his neck. "You see,here's all you gotta do to solve your little 'problem' ". Connie smirked. " Marco!". Sasha screamed at the top of her lungs causing the freckled boy to turn away from the conversation he was having with Eren and Armin. "Jean wishes you could fuck him harder into the bed,you big softy!". The room was completely silent as they stared at a gasping Jean,all eyes peered at him. "Who knew horse face was a pervert!". Eren screamed causing the room to erupt with laughter. Face flushed, Jean gave them the bird, running out of the dorm room.

Jean panted softly,hiding out in his dorm room. He couldn't give a single fuck of what everyone else thought of thing was..he kind of..sort..of hated that he added more trouble on Marco. Jean was just being an ass. "A huge..stupid..as-". The door knocked in a hurry. "Jean! Jean! Please open the door!". Jean felt like a child hiding face against his knees as he sighed. "Jean..please just open the door. I get that you feel embarrassed but it's no big deal..". Marco continued with his retorts for Jean to open the door.

Opening the door Jean looked down tucking his hands into his pockets. "Look, I get that you think it's weird,you don't have to rub it in my face or lie to me". Marco raised his eyebrow. "Weird?". "Yea,I know it's-". Marco lips pressed firmly against Jean's. "Shut up". Marco smiled. "The only reason I stop myself from fucking the shit out of you, is the idea of you being hurt too much, but now..". Marco pinned Jean against the wall whispering against his ear. "I'm gonna make you whimper and beg until you can't bear it anymore".

Jean gripped, his chest panting against the taller man. Fuck, Jean didn't expect him to be this hot. " Look at you now,practically begging to be touched". Marco licked his ear pressing his hands firmly against the growing bulge that was rising in Jean's jeans. "Mar- ahh!~". He let of a soft moaned as Marco rubbed up and down unbuttoning his pants as Jean hissed abit at the new air against his throbbing member. He couldn't believe a second ago his was imagining all these hateful scenarios to turn out, Marco was just as perverted as he was. "Don't!". Jean moaned as Marco pumped his cock, licking and biting against his neck. "E..embarrassing things are gonna cum out..". Marco smirked. He loved when Jean was like this. Like putty in his hands. "Eh?". Marco smiled innocently as he pumped harder,thumbing at the tip. "What embarrassing stuff?". Jean mewled unable to stop his slutty moaned from escaping his lips,his hips matching Marco's hand movements. "I..I'm gonna cum!~". He moaning loudly as he bit his bottom lips hard,white milk spewing from his tip as it coated the taller boy's hand. "A treat for me?". Marco chuckled cleaning his palm.

Lifting the brown haired boy up, his placed the dazed young man against the sheets as he towered over him stripping himself of his shirt. "Done already, I thought you wanted more?". He teased ,stripping him naked. Jean blushed his cock throbbing as he trembled spreading his legs,his hole twitching. "I..it's not like it was-". Jean gaspard cutting off his sentence as two fingers forced it's way deep inside. "Marco~". The younger man cried, moaning clenching and unclenching at the sudden pressure. " Say it,say my name".

"Nggh..ahh..n..no..embarrassing..ahh..ngh..".Marco thrusted his fingers fast and deep searching right for his sweet spot as he moaned,gasping and groaning as his fingers jammed deep into his prostate. "Marco!, more please I need it!". "You gotta say it if you need it". Marco teased slamming his fingers on his sweet spot over and over. "Cock~ I really want your big thick cock!". Jean held his legs back begging as he whimpered feeling Marco's lack of finger's. "N..No more teasing, why can't I-". Yet again Jean's words were cut off by Marco's thick member being forced in his tight hole. Pinning him down, Marco thrusted relentlessly pounding his pleasure spot over and over. "NnnGah! a..h..nngt..too much!". Jean moaned in complete pleasure. "Neh am I mean if I do this?". Marco grabbed Jean's cock stroking it to match his thrust. Jean clenched hard around Marco's cock causing the taller boy to grab his hips and slammed him hard against the bed sheets, groaning and grunting as he was close to coming. " I'm..g..gonna cum". Marco moaned slamming hard into Jean's ass, the brown hair boy a hot mess filled with pleasure as he wrapped his arms around his neck. "Let's come together,kay?". Jean smiled as he matched his hips with Marco's thrust.

After a few thrust, groaning and moaning, Marco and Jean came. Panting hard, Marco pulled Jean against him,smiling warmly as the blushing kristen cuddled his head against the nape of his neck. "Thanks for thinking this wasn't weird". Jean mumbled, his face hidden against his freckled chest. "I don't think it's weird at all". Marco ran his hands through his hair. "Your silly to think I wouldn't like fucking you hard against the bed". "I'm pretty sure I mind it!" came a voice behind their wall. Marco and Jeaned jumped as their door was kicked down. "Next time you dudes have your gross sexy time keep it down, or I'll beat you down!". Threaten Ymir as she was pulled away was an apologetic Christa.

"I take that as a sign we were too loud". Marco rubbed the back of his head laughing apologetically. "You sure was!" sreamed the party, that was literally down the hall. Jean sighed face palming himself. Maybe he wasn't the only pervert at this damm school.


End file.
